


a rose by any other name

by TackyJackie



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, or at least an attempt at fluff, this is real short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TackyJackie/pseuds/TackyJackie
Summary: Juno and Peter have a chat about names





	a rose by any other name

One could say Peter Nureyev had a knack for names, he's picked up enough of them over his lifetime. One couldn't say the same about Juno Steel, he was more of a one name lady. At least he was until Nureyev gave him another one.

The two were curled up – or rather sprawled out – on Juno's tiny, ratty couch. Peter was laying down with his legs over Juno's. Peter had a book and Juno had some old case files he was looking into. Peter tried to get him to take a break, he really did. Juno looked up and took a breath like he was going to say something, but opted out and shook his head.

“Were you going to say something Juno?” Came the voice from the other side of the couch.

“No, nothing important.” Peter hummed.

“You know anything you have to say is important to me, Juno.”

“Yeah, whatever. It was just about names.” Juno waved a hand.

“Oh? Well, now I'm even more interested. What about names?” Juno huffed.

“I dunno, do you ever get attached to identities you make up?” Juno immediately backpedaled when Peter grinned. “Not that I really care, it's stupid.”

“Why the sudden interest in my aliases? Don't tell me the famed private eye, Juno Steel, is becoming a master thief. Because that's my turf, and you can't step foot onto my turf, darling.” Peter swung his legs off Juno and his head onto his shoulder. Juno folded.

“Fine, okay, I was thinking that maybe next time we go undercover we could use Duke and Dahlia as names again.” He asked more than said. “It's stupid I know but-”

“No, I think it's cute. But you do realize we can't do that right? It would be beyond risky to keep the same aliases for multiple cri-”

“Don't you dare say crimes.”

“I would never.” Peter took his head off Juno's shoulder. Juno sighed and looked Peter in the eye.

“I am well aware that it'd be risky, but I really like the names. I als-” He shook his head. “Never mind.”

“Never mind what, Juno?” Peter laughed.

“Ugh, just don't laugh. You laugh and I'm setting my blaster to 'kill'. Got it, Nureyev?” Peter nodded. “I may or may not have come up with backstories for Duke and Dahlia.” Peter bit his lip, totally not because he was trying not to laugh no that wasn't it at all.

“Juno.”

“Yeah I know we can't use the names.”

Peter took a deep breath, this lady was going to be the death of him. Was he really going to forego everything that he stands by just because one lady thinks a couple of names are cute? Yes. Yes, he was.

“Alright, we can use them.” Juno tried and failed to hide a smile.

“Really? No catches? Plain and simple, we can use the identities?” Peter smiled but sighed.

“Yes, we can use the identities.”

“Good because I was thinking about how Duke and Dahlia met.”

“Oh were you?”

Within four months of using the names consistently, they were made. But while the identities were still in the clear Juno had a great time coming up with backstories for the Roses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was to make up for the angst i dropped on the discord


End file.
